


Rendezvous

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Cordyn, M/M, Prince Ardyn, Sex, Young Ardyn Izunia, Young Cor Leonis, ardyn x cor, mentions of abuse, troubled families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: This takes place before The Sound of Silence, when Cor and Ardyn are both teens.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Sound of Silence Collection





	Rendezvous

Cor had snuck out of his house. Again. He didn’t want to be at home, not with his family life as it was. If his parents weren’t fighting about something, then they were usually yelling at him for something instead. If he was lucky, they’d let him go after that. Most of the time he wasn’t lucky. Most of the time he ended up with bruises and pain. Even at seventeen, he wasn’t strong enough to defy his parents. Not yet at least. But that would all change when he got out of high school. He would go off to college, dorm there with Ardyn, and he’d never have to worry about going home again.

The streets became Cor’s friend on the nights that he didn’t want to deal with the madness. Ardyn would be asleep in his bed, sleeping soundly in a luscious bed made for a prince. Even if Cor did try to call him, Ardyn wouldn’t answer. He was the type to sleep like the dead, which only made Cor feel a bit jealous. Most nights he walked the streets. Sleep came during the day, infuriating the academy teachers, especially since he just naturally got good grades.

Wearing jeans, a leather jacket, a black shirt, and boots, Cor hit the streets at full speed, preferring to run away from home instead of walking. As he ran, he found his way towards one of the areas of the boroughs that was lined with arcades and casinos, blurring the line between legal gambling with adults and illegal gambling with children. Cor walked in and out of the aisles, dodging between the arcades and the casinos, ignoring the adults who would realize that he was too young to be in their business. 

Eventually, Cor got bored with it and decided to walk through the boroughs, flipping through his phone and looking through the photos he had of him and Ardyn. Ardyn deserved so much better than him, but he had a plan to sort it all out. As much as he got into trouble, he never did anything intentionally. He was just hot headed, angry at his life, willfully trying to get out of it. Ardyn had already spoken to his brother, Regis, and they had become friends after Ardyn had proudly proclaimed that Cor was his boyfriend. 

It was a mess, if Cor was honest with himself. He loved Ardyn more than anything. When he had first met, Cor had been even worse than he was now, getting into trouble and running around with people that he really shouldn’t have been hanging with. When he was sent to the academy in an attempt to get Cor to lose his temper. Instead, he met Ardyn, who understood his temper and helped him get on the right track for an entirely different reason. He had fallen in love with the prince, and while his temper didn’t necessarily go away, it did calm down considerably.

Now he had plans to go to college, to graduate, to end up in the Crownsguard where at least he could protect Ardyn. That was his goal, something that he and Ardyn both had discussed avidly. Cor felt more certain in the path he was taking, having better days with Ardyn and a way to escape the pain at home. Once he reached college, he imagined that his temper would calm down considerably, that dorming with Ardyn would make him develop a sense of family and home. After, he and Ardyn would get married and he would protect him in the Crownsguard, ever at his side.

Cor’s phone went off in his hands and he answered it, knowing that Ardyn must have sensed his troubled heart. They had that understanding with each other, something that had been there naturally all along. Cor had ignored it for the longest time, but there was one moment that he recognized it and he couldn’t forget it. He had somehow managed to get into a fight with the top bullies in the school and had escaped to the roof of the academy, compelled to run to the one place he knew he would be trapped. Instead, Ardyn was there, skipping class and nursing his own wounds, and his power as the prince was enough to get rid of the bullies who would hurt him. Ever since then, they had been together.

“Hello, my prince,” Cor said flirtatiously into the phone, turning down a quiet alleyway to be able to speak with his boyfriend and lover. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Where are you?” Ardyn asked, sounding breathless. “I had a bad dream. I need to see you, but you weren’t home.”

“You snuck out again?” Cor asked instead, stopping in his tracks. Ardyn had picked up that habit from Cor, making King Mors hate him even more while Regis and Ardyn both asked him for tips on sneaking out. King Mors was a harsh king, though, and he had made a point to punish Ardyn severely for each moment he disobeyed him. “Where are you?”

“I asked you first,” Ardyn teased, but there was an edge to his voice that Cor recognized. It wasn’t a bad dream. King Mors was on a rampage. “Are you in the boroughs?”

“Wait in the park,” Cor instructed, immediately turning around and heading in the opposite direction. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay,” Ardyn agreed readily. They had a place where they always met there, especially when they needed to escape. As bad as Cor’s life was with his parents, Ardyn had it just as bad with King Mors. The king never physically hit Ardyn, but his emotional and psychological abuse was just as bad. Most of the time, Ardyn was looking for a way out of being the prince and all that came with it, including being the subject of King Mors’ derision.

Cor hung up the phone and made his way to the park, knowing that Ardyn would be waiting for him until such a time that King Mors sent out a guard to retrieve his son. They had to make sure he wasn’t caught; the hell that Mors would put him through was not something Cor wanted to inflict on him. At least Cor’s parents didn’t care if he went out at night. They were asleep, so there was nothing they could care about, unless Cor got into serious trouble.

Ardyn was waiting for Cor at the park exactly where Cor knew he’d be. There was a large weeping willow cherry tree there, fully in bloom with its limbs cascading down to the ground. He stepped through the limbs and saw Ardyn waiting for him, dressed down to try and hide who he was. Cor loved seeing him in just plain jeans, a shirt, and a jacket. As he approached, he pulled off Ardyn’s fedora, laughing when Ardyn spun around wildly then smiled at him.

“Still hung up about this hat?” Cor asked as he put it on himself. “I don’t see what the fuss is about.”

“That’s because it looks ridiculous on you,” Ardyn replied as he took it back and put it back on. His eyes looked concerned though, nervous. It had been a bad argument. “I was worried about you. You sneak out too much.”

“I can say the same for you,” Cor pointed out. “Aren’t you going to get in more trouble if you get caught? My parents don’t give a shit at least. What was the argument about this time?”

“The future,” Ardyn said. It was a sore spot for Ardyn, Cor knew. King Mors had basically planned out Ardyn’s entire life, his entire future, and it wasn’t something that Ardyn wanted. Cor thought he should have the freedom to choose, as did his brother Regis, but the king was apt to disagree. “‘A prince should always be conscientious of the life they lead. I cannot have you doing something as ridiculous as modeling if you wish to be treated with any modicum of respect.’ He just doesn’t get it.”

“Once we get out of high school and get to college, you can do whatever you want,” Cor assured him. He hugged Ardyn, holding him close, a promise that they would have a better future. “You don’t have to keep being a prince. We’ll go where you want, see what you want. I don’t have to be in the Crownsguard.”

Ardyn smiled and kissed Cor, both of them knowing that wasn’t likely to happen. Cor would join the Crownsguard, Ardyn would follow in his family’s footsteps as a prince, and if they were lucky then King Mors wouldn’t stop them from marrying. King Mors hadn’t taken kindly to Ardyn being gay or Regis being bisexual, making Ardyn’s relationship with Cor a bit more of an issue than either of them would’ve preferred. If there was one thing that Cor would ensure Ardyn defied the king on, it would be for their love.

“Run away with me to Altissia,” Ardyn said as he looked at him with a soft smile. “Let’s go together and just enjoy the Altissian air and get drunk on wine and enjoy the water.”

“I’ll go with you,” Cor replied immediately. “I’ll go wherever you want me to. It’s just you and me.”

“Yes,” Ardyn whispered before his lips were on Cor’s again, their attentions turned to a future that would likely never be. Cor moaned into the kiss as Ardyn pressed him against the tree, their bodies grinding together in a way that made them both hard and ready. 

“Ardyn,” Cor whispered, coming out more as a moan than a warning. “We shouldn’t do this here.”

“Then stop me,” Ardyn replied, his lips trailing to Cor’s neck as he ground his hips against Cor’s, creating a terrible ache within him that only continued to grow. It was always like this with Ardyn. He always knew just how to make him desire more, and Cor wasn’t well behaved enough to want Ardyn to stop.

“We should be quiet,” Cor only replied as Ardyn hurriedly took off their pants, pulling a condom out of his back pocket before they were both half naked, only hidden by the swaying tree and the cover of night. Cor knew Ardyn was doing it to be defiant, that he wanted his father to have to do damage control after his youngest son was caught having sex in the park. Part of Cor always wondered if Ardyn was merely using him to get back at his father, but the way they connected with each other was far more than just two boyfriends deciding to fuck each other as a _fuck you_ to the world.

All thoughts were lost as Ardyn preppe Cor, his fingers stretching him as Cor wrapped one leg around Ardyn’s waist while his arms were around his shoulders. He moaned into the touch quietly, his body begging for more from his boyfriend. It wasn’t long before Ardyn had the condom on, his cock pulsating in and out of Cor as he gripped his hips to steady himself. Cor held onto Ardyn, moaning into his neck as he felt the pleasure of Ardyn’s cock filling him up. His back hurt from being against the tree, but it didn’t matter. The pleasure from Ardyn was far more intense, far more wonderful than any pain.

“Cor,” Ardyn moaned softly, whispering his name as he pulsated in him, hard and fast. They didn’t have much time before Ardyn had to make his way back, and they moved quickly because they knew it. Cor felt himself about to spill over the edge, the force of Ardyn in him too enjoyable for him to hold out. He climaxed quickly, and a moment later Ardyn climaxed as well, both of them panting and desperate to hold onto what little time they had together, uninterrupted. 

“My love,” Cor whispered as Ardyn clutched onto him, feeling Ardyn’s tears, wet on his neck. “It’s okay. We’ll get out of this together.”

“I wish that were true,” Ardyn replied. He pulled away, his expression pained, and he got dressed quickly as Cor did the same.

“At least we have each other,” Cor offered, but he knew it wasn’t enough. Ardyn wanted freedom, and Cor couldn’t give him that. Not yet. They were both trapped in a situation that no one wanted to be a part of and had found each other through a mutual desire to get away. “Ardyn… Are we still together?”

“Yes, my love,” Ardyn said with a smile at Cor when they were dressed. He held him close, both of them knowing that if Ardyn’s life was planned out for him, then Cor’s was as well. Cor didn’t mind it as much as Ardyn did, though. It was a chance to get away from his family, to sort out his life, to be someone worthy of Ardyn. Maybe they could even adopt a kid together, and Cor could find a way to get Ardyn to Altissia. 

“I know you feel trapped,” Cor said quietly, knowing that fighting against a king wasn’t necessarily something they could be successful at. “But I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Ardyn took Cor’s hand and led him out of their hideaway. Their time was running short, and Ardyn had to go back to the Citadel. He was so beautiful in the moonlight and the light of the city around them, and Cor had the vaguest sense that if Ardyn could run away from his entire life, then he would easily leave him behind.

It was something that caused him a great sense of worry, but he told him that wouldn’t happen. Ardyn wouldn’t leave him behind. They loved each other too much. One day Cor would marry Ardyn and they would be able to carve out a piece of happiness, however planned it was. After all, if they didn’t have each other, what else could they possibly have?

**Author's Note:**

> I had received a prompt on tumblr to show some of Cor being a troublemaker and it being NSFW with Ardyn. 
> 
> As I was writing this, I realized I have many ideas about Cor and Ardyn's history and feel like I could write a lot of oneshots based on it (hence the collection)! I would love to further explore it as well, and while this isn't Cor being a ~super~ troublemaker, it gives an insight into what he does and why.


End file.
